emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8369 (17th January 2019)
Plot Jacob doesn't want to attend the careers fair although David insists they need to show Maya their support. Charity struggles to come up with the perfect way to propose to Vanessa. Graham and Noah speak in the café. When Debbie walks in, Graham leaves. Bob apologises to Cathy and Heath for not getting their second video game yet although Heath explains Brenda has already got them it. Eric appears in the café and hands Bob his B&B bill. Bob has no idea how he'll pay it. Faith finds Cain slumped on the sofa at Butlers Farm surrounded by beer cans. Faith is surprised to learn Moira has left and wonders what's gone on. She tries to get her son to let her help him although Cain aggressively orders her to leave. Charity overhears Megan on the phone to her demanding client Miles. Megan tells Charity that Miles has more money than sense and he wants her to source peacocks wearing butlers' hats for his extravagant proposal at Home Farm later today. Charity has an idea. David prepares Maya a special lunch ahead of the careers fair. Charity heads up to Home Farm where she finds a horse drawn carriage and a marquee. Miles assumes Charity works there. Charity doesn't correct him, instead telling him she's Megan's boss. Charity leads Miles into the Home Farm kitchen and locks him in a cupboard. Afterward, Charity heads out the the marquee and tells the horse and carriage driver that Miles has decided against the proposal. Charity then calls Tracy and her to get Vanessa up to Home Farm. In the pub, Tracy tells Vanessa that Charity needs her and ropes Rhona into driving them up to Home Farm. Victoria asks Chas about the pub's belated staff Christmas party. Jacob confronts Maya about being all over David over lunch although Maya reminds Jacob that she's David's girlfriend. Rhona takes Vanessa and Tracy up to Home Farm. As Vanessa gets out the car, a violinist starts playing. Tracy wonders how Charity has pulled this together so fast. Faith tells Debbie that Cain's in a state and Moira has left him too although Debbie won't divulge why she left. After Faith leaves, Noah asks Debbie if she thinks Joe will be found. Debbie tells him she doesn't think so. Noah questions how she's so sure. The horse and carriage driver pours glasses of champagne for Charity and Vanessa as a workman prepares some fireworks. David, Leyla and Jacob attend the Hotten Academy careers fair. Jacob slips out and follows Maya in the corridor where he kisses her. Maya reciprocates the teenager's advances. Megan arrives at Home Farm with Miles' girlfriend Christabelle and is shocked to find Charity and Vanessa sitting in the horse drawn carriage. As the horse and carriage makes its way down the driveway, Miles runs out of the house and shouts for it to stop. In the horse drawn carriage, Charity gets down on one knee and produces a ring then asks Vanessa to marry her. A delighted Vanessa can't believe Charity has gone to all this effort for her although her mood soon changes when Miles shouts that Charity's hijacked his proposal. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Miles - Theo Devaney *Kev - Sam Gannon *Christabelle - Faye Castelow Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Driveway, entrance way, kitchen and amrquee *Hotten Academy - Hall, stairway and corridor Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes